Kaput and Zosky: The Movie
''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''is a French-Canadian-American hand-drawn animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, StudioCanal and Futurikon. It was released on March 13, 2015 in North America and April 17, 2015 in Europe. The film is based on the comic and TV series of same names. Summary Kaput and Zosky are going on a new quest after getting a travel ticket. They meet a new friend, Jane the human girl. Kaput and Zosky are helping her and finding the way from their evil enemies in Planet Earth. Plot Kaput and Zosky: The Movie/Transcript '' On the peaceful day at Planet Sunny Hills, Kaput (Jess Harnell) and Zosky (Daniel Davis) are relaxing on their lawn chairs. They are also wearing sunglasses while watching the sun. Meanwhile, the duo see a delivery spaceship and a travel ticket which is flying off a window. Kaput picks up a travel ticket and show Zosky to look at it. They realise the travel ticket is cost $2.00. Zosky picks the dollars out of his pocket and shows Kaput. He thinks the adventure is almost ready. The duo are getting in their cruiser to begin their quest. Kaput and Zosky are giving a travel ticket to the ticket man. He wishes them luck to have fun. After that, Kaput and Zosky are going to conquer several planets. They land on planets are Training Camp (practicing their crispizers), Karate Academy (practicing fighting), Pax (stealing diamonds), Alamax (making them as superstars) and Grand Islands. Later at night, Kaput and Zosky found a rocky cave to go to sleep. They are sleeping on two stones like sleeping bags with using pillows and blankets. The next morning, there was a spaceship appearing on Grand Islands. It was Crazy Joe (Alan Tudyk) riding in his spaceship to zap the planet. He sees a rocky cave where Kaput and Zosky are sleeping. Crazy Joe using his laser gun to shoot the palm trees like a lumberjack. When the palm tree hits the roof of Kaput and Zosky's cave, the rocks are falling and land on the duo. Kaput and Zosky are waking up and doing a big shock. They heard Crazy Joe coming over their cave. The duo are packing their pillows and blankets in their cruiser. Crazy Joe is shooting the island and the duo's cave after the rocks breaking inside. Kaput and Zosky are getting in their cruiser to fly away. Crazy Joe shoots the fuel tank of the duo's cruiser to make it powerful. Kaput and Zosky are flying away like a rocket with the trail of red smoke. They are riding in their cruiser very safe after their danger. Kaput and Zosky are looking at their map and finding something is new. Later, the duo are going to the galaxy with Planet Earth and the other planets. They realise Planet Earth is a perfect place to conquer. Kaput and Zosky land in America, which is part of Earth. They see a big city called San Francisco. The duo are looking for food as snacks. Kaput sees a supermarket filled with food, but Zosky wants him to be patient. They get inside the supermarket and the manager wants them to get out because invaders are not allowed in here. Kaput and Zosky are continuing walking on the street and found the zoo. Suddenly, they see a friendly grey wolf named Ruffy (Greg Baldwin) who came from the large wolf cage. His best friend is a small bug named Hoppy (Rob Paulsen) who came from the wolf's fur. They found Kaput and Zosky coming over their cage. Ruffy and Hoppy discover the duo's jobs are conquering planets. Hoppy is checking Kaput's hair (he thinks it feels spiky and looks like fox fur) and Zosky's antennaes (he thinks it looks like rabbit ears). Ruffy is so happy to meeting Kaput and Zosky. He's talking about his life and introducing himself and Hoppy. Kaput and Zosky are introducing themselves and realized they are already superstars. The duo are arguing each other and Ruffy wants them to stop. He is going to help and make Kaput and Zosky as new heroes. Hoppy is explaining about heroes' friendship. Ruffy and Hoppy are going to start singing a song about friendship. After that, Kaput and Zosky are going to sing just like their new friends. Ruffy and Hoppy are so proud of them because they are becoming heroes. Back in Ruffy's cage, Kaput and Zosky are talking about heroes and conquerors. He wants to stay with him because invaders are allowed in Earth. The duo are watching Ruffy and Hoppy getting a snack from the hot dog stand. And then, the two zookeepers kidnap them while taking the hot dogs. Kaput and Zosky are saying "Goodbye" to Ruffy and Hoppy, after the two zookeepers putting them in their truck. They exit Ruffy's cage and walking around the zoo. Luckily, a muscular tiger (John Kassir) who sees Kaput and Zosky coming over. His gang, an intelligent hawk (Carlos Alazraqui), a large bear (Tom Kenny), an alligator and a coyote, who were hanging out with him. But, Kaput and Zosky want to hang out with the zoo animals. The tiger brings his gang to follow the duo. They are singing a song while Kaput and Zosky marching through the zoo. They see the zoo animals are trying to catch them. Kaput and Zosky are running to the buildings of the zoo where the gang are still singing. Afterwards, the zoo animals are chasing the duo to the exit. They found a sewer door with a rope. Kaput is opening the sewer door and Zosky ties up with a rope to make a perfect trap. The tiger, the hawk, the bear, the alligator and the coyote are falling into the sewer. Kaput is using his crispizers to zap the gang and Zosky is closing the sewer door. He gives his sidekick a hug and a handshake. Meanwhile, Kaput and Zosky are watching a shadow running away. They think it's a human from the other street. The duo are bringing their cruiser from the far area where they landed on. Kaput and Zosky are pushing their cruiser to the bridge. They walk down on the steps of the bridge and found the human. There was a 10-years-old human girl named Jane (Lacey Chabert), who is having a big surprise after the duo appear. She is introducing herself and Kaput and Zosky are so happy to meeting her. Jane is talking about her past and realized her father, who landed on snowy mountains. Kaput and Zosky sees Jane's locket with a picture of her father hugging her. They take her up the steps and walk to the street. Suddenly, the trio found the Patrolman (Frank Welker), who is standing next to bus stop. They want him to help and find a place to visit. Kaput is explaining to Zosky about a place called Queen Rosie's house. But, Jane thinks it's a good idea to visit her house. Inside the house, a wicked overweight woman named Queen Rosie (Jenny Slate), who is relaxing in her living room. She is also hanging out her pet pudgy orange cat Peabody (Jeff Bennett), who loves to do tricks. When Rosie sees Crazy Joe arriving on her area, she is glad to meeting him. Crazy Joe is becoming Rosie's new partner and Peabody's, too. He is talking to her about how did Kaput and Zosky looking for Jane. Rosie thinks Jane is her sweetheart and Crazy Joe is explaining about money. The villains are singing a song about money, but Peabody is following them. After their song, Crazy Joe wants Rosie to see what happens to Jane. She is walking to the front yard and notices Jane from helping the Patrolman. She found Kaput and Zosky visiting Rosie as new guests. But, Jane wants her aunt to keep her friends. Back in Rosie's house, Rosie is going to take Jane to a bedroom and wants Kaput and Zosky to invite dinner with Peabody. At the kitchen, the duo are looking at food and seeing Peabody having his own dinner. When Kaput and Zosky walking by the cat, he thinks they are taking food. Peabody brings cat food to the duo and continues eating his dinner. Zosky wants Kaput to throw cat food at Peabody's face like a pie. But, Peabody didn't know how Kaput and Zosky did it. Kaput is having a juicy ham and Zosky is having a piece of same ham. They are taking a bite of their dinner and then, Peabody notices them. The duo are throwing their dinner away and seeing the cat. Now, Kaput and Zosky are starting to play food fight with Peabody. They use other foods (cake, sausages, gelatin dessert, etc.) to beat him. Kaput and Zosky are eating their dinner and Peabody begins to chase them. They take all the food in sacks while the cat chasing them. Kaput shoots the banana with his crispizer and Zosky makes a banana peel to make Peabody slip on it. He slips on the banana peel, the drop of slippery chocolate syrup and crashes on the shelves. When Rosie comes in their her kitchen, she sees Peabody getting hurt after Kaput and Zosky defeating him. They are actually ruining the queen's plans because it's too much fun. Rosie wants Kaput and Zosky to visit an animal-loving policeman, Officer Bombo for tomorrow. But, Jane wants the duo to stay with her. Later, Rosie and Crazy Joe are getting a telegram from the mail. They are reading at the telegram about Jane's father is alive while Kaput and Zosky are hiding in a bookshelf. So, Rosie thinks Jane wants to see her father again. Afterwards, Kaput and Zosky are popping out of the bookshelf and teasing Crazy Joe. In Jane's bedroom, Rosie is putting Jane in her bed. She is saying "Good Night" at her and closing the door. The duo found the telegram and run upstairs to read it. Kaput realised Jane's father is alive and Zosky thinks he didn't disappear. They want to tell Jane about it and then, Rosie comes in from her bedroom. She wants Kaput and Zosky give the telegram back to her. Rosie is doing a sneaky smile at them, but they have to escape from her. The duo are trying to run and get caught by Rosie and Peabody. The next morning, Rosie brings Kaput and Zosky to the Animal House. She rings on the doorbell and a policeman named Officer Bombo (Ralph Fiennes), who appears from the door. Cast *Jess Harnell - Kaput, a short and fat one of the duo. Unlike the comic and TV series counterparts, he speaks with a Western American accent. But, Kaput is still short-tempered and laughable. *Daniel Davis - Zosky, a tall and thin one of the duo. Unlike the comic and TV series counterparts, he can help Kaput to follow the directions. But, Zosky is still speaks with a British accent. *Lacey Chabert - Jane, a 10-years-old girl who becomes Kaput and Zosky's human friend. She has her own father after her mother died when she was little. *Alan Tudyk - Crazy Joe, an evil three-eyed alien who came from Cuckooland. Unlike the TV series counterpart, he is the main antagonist. *Jenny Slate - Queen Rosie, a wicked overweight woman. She is Jane's aunt. Rosie is becoming Crazy Joe's helper, but Kaput and Zosky ruin their plans and defeat them. She and Crazy Joe are arrested by Jane's father and the Galactic Police, respectively. *Jeff Bennett - Peabody, a pudgy orange cat. He is Queen Rosie's pet cat. Peabody is teaming up with Crazy Joe as his co-helper, before he's defeated by Kaput and Zosky. Bennett also voiced Australian Zookeeper, one of Officer Bombo's henchmen. *Greg Baldwin - Ruffy, a friendly gray wolf who lives in the zoo. He befriends Kaput and Zosky along with his best friend, Hoppy. *Rob Paulsen - Hoppy, a small bug who lives in the zoo with his best friend Ruffy. He also befriends Kaput and Zosky just like his wolf friend. *John Kassir - The Tiger, a large tiger and the leader of zoo animals. Kassir also voiced Daddy, a courageous father of Jane. *Ralph Fiennes - Officer Bombo, a policeman who works at his animal house. *Paul Rugg - Captain Jokey, a captain who works at his own carnival. *Dee Bradley Baker - Peeps, a talking penguin puppet. He is Captain Jokey's sidekick. Baker also voiced British Zookeeper, one of Officer Bombo's henchmen. *Carlos Alazraqui - The Hawk, a medium-sized hawk and the one of zoo animals. Alazraqui also voiced The Teacher, a ducklike alien from Karate Academy. *Tom Kenny - The Bear, an obese grizzly bear and the one of zoo animals. Kenny also voiced The General, a kindhearted muscular bearlike alien from Training Camp. *Jacob Hopkins - Gumball Watterson, a 12-years-old blue cat who made a cameo appearance in the film. He appears when he's at Officer Bombo's animal house. *Frank Welker - The Patrolman, a friendly patrolman who takes Kaput and Zosky to Queen Rosie's house with Jane. *Jeff Bergman - Delivery Man, Ticket Man, Aliens #1 & #3 from Planet Pax, News Reporter from Alamax *Charlie Adler - Aliens #2 & #4 from Planet Pax, Film Director from Alamax Production Development Writing Pre-Production Animation The animation of ''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''was used by hand-drawn animation program, Pencil 2D (for hand-drawn animation) and 3D animation program, Blender (for 3D special effects for vehicles, expect Kaput and Zosky's cruiser). In the opening sequence of this film, the additional animation was made at Klasky Csupo. The film's animation is also resembles its original TV series, ''Quest for Camelot, Rugrats ''films, Disney Renaissance films (such as ''The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast and Hercules), The Prince of Egypt ''and ''The Iron Giant. Casting The voice director Donna Grillo gave Jess Harnell the role of Kaput replacing Rick Jones, and gave Daniel Davis the role of Zosky replacing Mark Camacho. Trailers Music Score Kaput and Zosky: The Movie ''is composed by Heitor Pereira. Songs The songs of the film are composed by Mark Mothersbaugh and Bob Mothersbaugh. Also, it contains two ending songs performed by Mariah Carey. *'Heroes to the End (The Friendship Song) '- Sung by Ruffy, Hoppy, Kaput and Zosky *'Welcome to Our Side (The Zoo Animals' Song) '- Sung by The Zoo Animals *'Money is Our Favorite Word '- Sung by Crazy Joe and Queen Rosie *'World's Favorite Creatures '- Sung by Officer Bombo *'I Miss You (Jane's Lullaby) '- Sung by Jane *'We Can Work Together '- Sung by Captain Jokey and Peeps Soundtrack The soundtrack of ''Kaput and Zosky: The Movie is released on Feburary 10, 2015, which is before the film is premiere on. Track listing #"Earth's New Helpers" Performed by Mariah Carey - 3:33 #"Heroes to the End (The Friendship Song)" Performed by Greg Baldwin, Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Daniel Davis - 3:35 #"Welcome to Our Side (The Zoo Animals' Song)" Performed by John Kassir, Carlos Alazraqui and Tom Kenny - 2:26 #"Money is Our Favorite Word" Performed by Alan Tudyk and Jenny Slate - 2:54 #"World's Favorite Creatures" Performed by Ralph Fiennes - 2:38 #"I Miss You (Jane's Lullaby)" Performed by Lacey Chabert - 2:10 #"We Can Work Together" Performed by Paul Rugg and Dee Bradley Baker - 2:14 #"Kaput and Zosky Theme (Main Titles)" - 1:47 #"Relaxing Day / A Travel Ticket" - 4:50 #"Training Camp" - 3:57 #"Karate Academy" - 2:46 #"Planet Pax" - 2:58 #"Planet Alamax" - 3:45 #"Grand Islands" - 1:15 #"Crazy Joe's Visit / We're Safe" - 2:34 #"Arriving in Planet Earth" - 3:03 #"The Zoo Animals Chase" - 0:48 #"Heroes to the End (Kaput and Zosky's Walking Melody)" - 1:57 #"Meeting Jane" - 2:28 #"Food Fight Polka" - 2:06 #"A Telegram / Queen Rosie Appears" - 3:03 #"Officer Bombo's Visit" - 0:30 #"The Animals are Free" - 3:05 #"Good News / Escape" - 5:07 #"Riding on the Raft" - 2:52 #"Captain Jokey's Visit" - 1:03 #"Jane's in Danger / To the Rescue" - 5:21 #"Chase" - 5:35 #"The Great Fire" - 4:26 #"Heroes to the End (Finale)" - 3:15 #"Kaput and Zosky Theme (Extended Version)" - 3:31 #"I Miss You (Ending Credits)" Performed by Mariah Carey - 2:20 Release Marketing Home media Kaput and Zosky: The Movie was released on VHS, DVD, Blu-ray, and Digital HD on July 7, 2015. The release included the theatrical hand-drawn animated short film TBA. Gallery Posters Kaput and Zosky The Movie.png|Official Promotional Poster Kaput and Zosky The Movie Teaser Poster.png|Official Teaser Poster Kaput and Zosky The Movie Teaser Poster 2.png|Another Official Teaser Poster Official Artwork IMG_20170407_1808310_rewind.jpg|Kaput and Zosky IMG_20170504_2027201_rewind.jpg|Ruffy the Wolf and Hoppy the Bug Screenshots Trivia *(Reserved for KKDisney) Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:American animated films Category:Canadian films Category:French films Category:G-Rated films Category:Family films Category:Musical Films Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:American children's films Category:Comedy films Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:American films Category:Rated G Category:Movies Category:Children's films